1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a baby stroller foldable joint and more specifically to one that features handiness and swiftness for the manipulation of expansion or folding of the frame and a structure featuring a second safe lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art frames of baby strollers are mostly the design of links that feature an excess of parts, complicacy in structure, and plenty of joining, easily leading to a loose structure and surely prone to sway, which substantially deteriorates the manipulation of expansion or folding of the frame. It apparently demands a great improvement.